Of Pain and Betrayed Promise
by amariys
Summary: Mikoto didn't know Totsuka could be so cruel. This fic is written based on K – Memory of Red chapter 15.


**Title: **Of Pain and Betrayed Promise

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **1556 words

**Fandom/Characters: **K Project/Suou Mikoto, Totsuka Tatara, Anna and Kusanagi.

**Pairing(s): **None.

**Disclaimer: **K Project is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T for feels and … death.

**Summary: **Mikoto didn't know Totsuka could be so cruel. This fic is written based on K – Memory of Red chapter 15.

**Warnings: **self-edited, possible spoilers and this is written purely because of feels.

**A/N: **_I DIDN'T SURVIVE K – MEMORY OF RED CHAPTER 15 and so this story was born. I very fairly cried when I finished reading that chapter AND while I wrote the beginning of this story. Hopefully I can share all my feels with this story. I just—TOTSUKA! *can't speak because of feels*_

* * *

It was supposed to be a happy day. Mikoto could still remember Anna's happy face as she tried to hide the excitement of her upcoming birthday she had overheard. Just moment before, he could even still hear the ruckus his men made as they try to make some kind of _special foods_ for their beloved princess. The rose Totsuka gave to him—which was supposed to be given to Anna later on—sat safely in front of his desk clock. It was supposed to be a reminder to a happy day, so that when Mikoto woke up, he would see the time and remembered the promise he had made to Totsuka.

A promise he wouldn't be able to keep now and Mikoto had half of mind wondering if Totsuka would be angry with him for that. After all, he was the one initiating the surprise party and he was also the most excited one about the plan among the others. But then Mikoto figured Totsuka didn't have the right to be mad at him. It wasn't like he kept his own promise … right?

_See you tomorrow —_huh. What bullshit. The returning of lifeless, cold body didn't count as keeping that promise. Mikoto wondered if Totsuka even knew the difference.

A small sound of sobbing could be heard from beside him and Mikoto shifted his gaze towards the little princess who had a tight hold around his wrist. Anna didn't cry when she first came running to Mikoto's room. She didn't even utter a word as she hugged Mikoto to calm the raging red flame around his body—just like how Totsuka used to do it. But now, as Kusanagi gently brought Totsuka's cold body—_corpse, his mind whispered, but Mikoto could never use that word to Totsuka_—on Mikoto's bed, the princess' tears were flowing freely.

Numbly, Mikoto reached out a hand to ruffle her head. It only made Anna sob even harder, but the sound of her cries didn't really filter in Mikoto's mind. His eyes were still fixed on Totsuka's (so cold, so pale, so _lifeless_) body. He took in the blood drying on the corner of Totsuka's lips and he took in the faint smile that would now curve those lips for eternity. Numbness spread inside Mikoto's body. He didn't even feel furious. His flame didn't flicker on even a little. And Mikoto wondered if in his death, Totsuka's power as his vessel had just increased.

"King," Kusanagi called and Mikoto looked up at the bartender. His voice was hoarse and although his eyes were covered by the shades, Mikoto was almost sure they were red-rimmed. Near the doorway, Yata was still crying—or perhaps bawling—while occasionally cursing whoever had killed Totsuka. Mikoto's hands twitched at that, although his expression still didn't change. Two bright red eyes kept looking at Kusanagi evenly, until the bartender hung his head in almost shame. "I am sorry. If only I went to see him immediately when he called—" Kusanagi's throat worked as he swallowed big lump of sadness clogging it. "—we came too late. I'm so sorry."

"You won't be able to change anything," Mikoto was surprised by how even his voice came out. He turned his gaze back to Totsuka's body—because no matter how hard he tried to, his eyes would always return back to Totsuka—and knew what he said was true. They would never be able to change anything and playing the 'what-if' games wouldn't do anyone good. Besides, Kusanagi wasn't the one at fault here. Mikoto was—because Mikoto was Totsuka's king; because he knew where Totsuka was going and if—if he had become less apathetic for a moment and offered to come along with Totsuka, then perhaps—_perhaps_…!

Small hands gently touched his and Mikoto jolted. He turned to find Anna—Anna, who was supposed to celebrate her birthday now; who was supposed to receive the best gift from them, instead of the corpse (finally, _finally _Mikoto could say it) of her beloved Tatara—looking up at him with big, teary eyes and that was when he realized his flame was ablaze again.

"Mikoto, no," the little girl said, her voice shaky but sure and Mikoto was forced to listen. "No, don't. Your flame isn't supposed to be like this."

And suddenly Totsuka was alive again in front of him. His words echoed in Mikoto's ears and his flame died out immediately. Finally, Mikoto allowed his eyes to screw shut, something foreign seemed to prick his eyelids and it hurt—hurt and hot—and all that he could do was allowing Anna to clamber onto his lap to hug him desperately. He didn't cry though, because all of his men was here and Anna was shedding more than enough tears for both of them.

When Mikoto opened his eyes again, there were no tears seen. Instead, his flame seemed to be focused in those red orbs, making them shine dangerously. "Do we know who killed him?"

"Totsuka was recording before he was killed, but with the poor lighting, all that can be seen was a silhouette and a flash of face. We have never seen his face around before, so we will need to search for him."

That was good enough for Mikoto. As long as they had the murderer's face, they would search the whole town until they could capture him and once they found him—Mikoto would make sure he didn't left any blood, bones or even ashes. Putting his hand safely around Anna's back, Mikoto stood up, bringing the girl along with him, and walked towards the bed. Totsuka didn't look that different dead than when he was sleeping, if not for the unnatural paleness of his skin and the dried blood. Mikoto almost expected Totsuka to open his eyes and say some silly jokes. But Anna was still crying softly in his hold and he knew this was not a dream.

The bed dipped slightly under both his and Anna's combined weight and the princess reached out to touch the sleeve of Totsuka's cloak. Mikoto let her slipped off of his lap, his eyes still assessing Totsuka's body. The black cloak almost hid it completely, but he could see big splash of dried blood around Totsuka's abdominal and knew it took Totsuka time to breathe his last breath. He most likely was taken by surprise and the bastard who killed him wasn't even decent enough to kill him immediately. It was a wonder how he could still smile even in his death.

Mikoto's eyes went up and they caught the glint of Totsuka's earring. The silver hoop was unblemished. The blood didn't reach up to it and it was still glinting flawlessly. Mikoto stared at it for a moment longer before taking the earring from Totsuka's body—and he almost jumped in surprise as to how _cold _the body was. Mikoto held the silver hoop idly in his hand, before reaching out to gently pat Anna's head.

The girl turned around to face him. The tears had already stopped, but she was still sniffling and Mikoto tried to offer her a faint smile. Today was her birthday. It made all the event seemed too cruel. The red rose was still sitting atop of the desk beside his chair; still fresh despite the thick sadness clinging in the room. Mikoto moved to take it and Anna blinked when he offered the rose to her.

"Happy birthday, Anna," Mikoto said, because despite everything, it would be far too unfair for Anna if no one said those words to her. And Totsuka would kick their asses if they made Anna even sadder than this. "There will be no birthday party for you, but we will go out instead—all of us."

Anna returned his gaze and the sadness slowly dissipated from her pretty eyes. She sniffled one last time, wiping the tears away before taking the offered rose. She held it close to her chest and just nodded. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Without waiting for response, Anna turned around and gave Totsuka one last kiss on the cheek before jumping off of the bed and walking towards Kusanagi. The bartender immediately held the girl's hand and didn't complaint when she pulled him out of the room. The other men still lingered for a moment, uncertain, but one look and head-tilt from Kusanagi made them follow the number two person in Homra reluctantly.

The door closed almost soundlessly behind them and Mikoto was left alone with Totsuka. He didn't move from his place, simply staring at the familiar face that would disappear from his life soon. The soothing voice that always managed to calm him down would no longer be heard; Mikoto was sure among all of the things he'd miss from Totsuka, his voice was the one he'd miss the most. He gently caressed stray strands of hair on Totsuka's face before retreating his hands fully to his lap.

He closed his eyes and whispered to the seemingly empty room, "Goodbye … Tatara. I will make sure to settle things right."

There was no answer in the room and Mikoto didn't expect one. He just clenched his hand tighter, taking comfort from the cold bite of the silver metal hoop on his skin.

—**End.**


End file.
